Stories: Foodland Royalty
Foodland Royalty A story by and Redfork2000 Kernely tries to become the princess of Foodland (even though she lives in Echo Creek). However, when a new villain attacks, she, with the help of her friends, defends Foodland. Will she be princess? 'Cast' ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. *Kernely (Main focus) *Richard *Ryder *Reagan *Torchy *Samantha *Mel *Nina *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Crystal *Naomi *Aurora *Quinn *Jacqueline Gallagher♠ (BOSS) *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Lemon Glass *Captain Red Shell If you want to join the story, consult CBB. Story (Kernely is relaxing in her house with Samantha and Pealy.) *'Kernely:' (This is going to be a fun day!) *'Samantha:' Hey, Kernely! *'Kernely:' Yeah? *'Samantha:' Should we go on a stroll? *'Kernely:' Yeah! *'Pealy:' I'd love to! *'Samantha:' Okay then. (The trio walk down to Richard's house, where Richard, Torchy, Jay and Blovy are.) *'Richard:' Hey! *'Kernely:' Heya. We came here to hang out. *'Richard:' I see. *'Torchy:' Also...I'm hungry. Is there anything I can eat? *'Blovy:' Obviously. *'Jay:' Heck yes there is. We've got pork, steak, bacon... *'Torchy:' Cool! *'Samantha:' That's a lot of meat, I guess. Right? *'Kernely:' Yup. *'Pealy:' Uh-huh. *'Richard:' Okay...it's 12:00 AM. Should we go...? *'Kernely:' Yeah. (Everyone has a sleepover. The next morning...) *'Kernely:' Good morning, me! *'Richard:' *stretches* Aahhhhh... (Everyone hears a knock on the front door.) *'Richard:' ...Who could that be...? *answers the door* (It's Naomi in her plant form.) *'Naomi:' Hey! *'Richard:' Oh hey! *'Naomi:' So, I decided to tell you something... The others (Ryder, Reagan, Mel, Nina, Crystal, Aurora and Quinn) will be coming over as well. *'Richard:' Okay! *'Naomi:' *blushes* *'Richard:' What? *'Naomi:' Oh, nothing. I...I love you. *'Richard:' Oh! I love you as well. (The two kiss.) *'Richard:' *sigh* ...You are my best girlfriend so far. *'Kernely:' Awwww! (Another knock on the front door.) *'Richard:' Huh? Again? *answers the door* (It's Red Fork, Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass and Captain Red Shell.) * Red Fork: 'Hi! *'Richard: Oh hey! *'Blue Ocean: '''We decided to come by to visit. *'Red Fork: After all, it's been quite a while since we've had some interaction. *'Lemon Glass: '''We hope you don't mind if we come by. *'Blue Ocean: 'So, whatcha' doing? *'Richard: Well, I have a girlfriend. I was also hanging out with my other friends. *'Blue Ocean: '''Girlfriend, you say? Who is it? I have to update my shipping list. *'Richard:' ''*brings Naomi in* Naomi. *'Blue Ocean: '''Got it! *''writes it down* *'Red Fork: '''So, is it ok if we stay with you guys for a while? *'Lemon Glass: I brought lemonade. *'''Richard: Go ahead. *'Blue Ocean: '''Cool! *'Red Fork: I brought some food too. *'''Lemon Glass: Wait, where's Blast and the others? *'Red Fork: '''No worries, I'm sure they're fine. *'Kernely:' ''*walks in* They better be. *'Blue Ocean: '''Hi! *'Kernely:' ...Hi, Blue Ocean! *'Lemon Glass: Want some lemonade? I brought several gallons so we can all enjoy! *'Red Fork: '''I also brought some pizza to share. *'Richard: Yes. *'Red Fork: '''Here's the pizza! *''puts 20 pizza boxes on the table* *'Blue Ocean: '''Are you sure you didn't eat them all? *'Red Fork: Blue Ocean! Of course I didn't eat them all! How would you think such a thing? *'Blue Ocean: '''Really? *'Red Fork: 'I ate 18 pizzas, leaving 2 entire pizzas to share. *'Blue Ocean: 'Now it makes sense. *'Richard: Oh. *'Red Fork: '''Yeah... but I didn't eat it all. So have some pizza! *'Richard:' Okay. ''(Everyone begins eating pizza and drinking lemonade.) * Blue Ocean: 'Well, what else would you all like to do? *'Richard: Maybe- *'Kernely:' WAIT! I have something to tell you all! I plan on becoming princess of Foodland. *'Red Fork: '''Foodland? That sounds like a place I would like to visit! *''imagining a place full of food* *'Kernely:' No, no, I didn't mean that Foodland. *cut to residents walking in the city of Foodland* This one. *'Red Fork: '''Oh, ok. *'Blue Ocean: Well, we could still give it a visit anyway. *'Captain Red Shell: '''Must be one of the few places I've never been to personally. Interesting. *'Torchy: Well, I've went there. *'Red Fork: '''How about we go to Foodland? That way you can show us the place! *'Richard:' Okay! But, you probably shouldn't eat everything like crazy there. ''(Everyone except Naomi begins heading out to Foodland.) *'Kernely:' To the Butterhawk! (Everyone hops onto the Butterhawk, which flies away.) * Lemon Glass: 'This seems exciting! *'Kernely: It is. *'Richard:' By the way, I have plenty of friends there. I know just one that's closest to me other than Torchy, Kernely, Pealy, Jay and Blovy. *'Red Fork: '''So, is there food around here? *'Kernely:' Here in the Butterhawk? Or in Foodland? 'Trivia''' *This story comfirms Richard X Naomi, since this story also takes place after Richard and Serenity broke up. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!